


Touched

by novcmberrain



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: bathroom blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novcmberrain/pseuds/novcmberrain
Summary: They weren't sure how they ended up in a bathroom together, but they certainly knew how they were going to finish it.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Touched

He couldn’t tell you exactly what series of events had landed him in such a predicament, but he knew he was thankful for them all the same.  
Duff was standing in the middle of a very small, very claustrophic bathroom with none other than his bandmate Izzy. They’d gone to a house party with the rest of the band members, but the lack of actual good music and the fact the drugs had run out had put a small damper on the night.

They were both extremely drunk already, Duff finding it a little harder to stand up straight as he leaned against the bathroom counter. Some chick had tried to chat him up, but his eyes were on the only person he’d wanted to touch him for the last few months… Izzy fucking Stradlin. Worst part was, he knew Izzy knew. He knew the whole fucking band knew, they taunted him tirelessly when Izzy wasn’t around.

Jokes on them, Duff thought as Izzy pushed up against him and tugged on his hair, his tongue slipping between his parted lips. Duff kissed back with just as much passion, his brain already felt half melted from the alcohol but he didn’t care.

“Can I…” Duff trailed off after pulling away from the kiss, gesturing towards Izzy’s crotch with a simple palming motion over it.  
Izzy nodded his head straight away, stepping back a few steps to give Duff the space he needed as he dropped down to his knees and stared up at Izzy with the most innocent yet lust filled eyes he’d ever seen. Izzy was sure he was close to busting a nut just at the sight as he watched him undo his pants and slide them down just enough to let his achingly hard cock free.

Izzy let out a sigh of relief as Duff’s hand wrapped around it, he looked like a kid in a candy store as he leaned in closer and ran his tongue along the tip carefully. Duff hadn’t exactly had a lot of experience with men, but he was far from being a beginner.  
“Go on, put it in your mouth.” Izzy murmured, hand resting on the back of his head as he tried to pull him in.  
Duff listened, wrapping his pretty lips around the head and flicking the sensitive skin with his tongue as he did so.  
“Fuck, could watch my cock in your mouth all day.” Izzy mumbled to himself, but the words shot straight to Duff’s crotch, who was now desperately trying to ram his hand into his pants to relieve himself a little.

He began bobbing his head at a consistent pace, one hand wrapped around the base as his other hand palmed at his throbbing erection. Izzy’s nails scratched at Duff’s scalp, wordlessly begging for more. Duff took another glance up to him, peering at him through his eyelashes and noting his lips parted in pleasure and his dark eyes half lidded as he watched.  
Duff began to palm himself faster, the sight proving to be too much for him. In turn, he also began moving his mouth a lot faster too, eventually letting the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat as he moaned around his length. Izzy released an unexpected groan, fisting at Duff’s hair as he began to rock his hips instinctively.

He was getting close, Duff could tell by the twitches he felt within his mouth, Duff felt like he was close too. He moaned louder around him, the vibrations shooting straight through Izzy as Duff tightened his lips and practically swallowed his cock whole. He began gagging a little, but Izzy was too busy chasing his release to stop the shallow thrusting of his hips.  
With a groan of his name, Izzy began releasing his warm cum down Duff’s throat just as Duff felt his own cum beginning to spurt out and coat the inside of his underwear. Duff slowed down his sucking until he’d swallowed the last drop, then he pulled away and panted as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Duff, did you…” Izzy began, watching Duff remove his hand from his pants and wipe it.  
“Uh, yeah.” Duff responded, his cheeks red hot under his gaze.  
“Cute, how about next time you let me take care of it for you instead? I’ll let you cum with my dick inside you.” Izzy smirked as he tucked himself in and did up his pants before kissing Duff on the cheek and walking past him to exit the bathroom, leaving a very flustered Duff to gather his thoughts.


End file.
